Operation 1227
by JgdPanther
Summary: A destroyer form Russia is strangely transported, during a storm in 1978, in the sea near Berk. The Ship needed repair and the fast way to that leads to Hiccup and Toothless. What will happen when a destroyer from Russia meets the people from Berk? Will they get the help they want ?
1. Arrive

Date : 11.12.1978

Location : Somewhere in the North Atlantic

Operation : 1227

Ship : Udaloy I destroyer

Captain Dimitri Makarov is for 30 years captain of destroyers. He was the lucky one who could command a new Udaloy I destroyer.  
But in this 30 years he has never seen a snow storm like this. Almost the whole ship was frozen and the waves were almost  
as big as the ship.

"Captain our radar system is offline and the engineer has problems to keep the ship warm enough. Other important systems  
could freez too. What are your orders sir ?" The first officer was really concerned about the ship and the crews health.

"We will hold this course. We have a patrol to complete and you know that this is the perfect weather for submarines to  
dive and sneak under us to Russia." Captain Makarov was concerned too, but he knew also his responsibility.

The waves got bigger every minute that passed and the cold wind froze the water almost immediately on the deck.  
The engineer ran soaked in the bridge :" SIR WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS STORM ! THE ENGINES WILL FREEZE... UGH.."  
A massiv wave hit the destroyer and sent extrem cold water directly trough the open bridge door. " Dimitri we cannot pass  
this storm we need to head back to Russia. The Ship and all primary systems are frozen or damaged" The first officer was  
not only a colleague to Dimitri, but also his friend from school.  
" You are right Andrei. Set new heading: 090 degrees, 25 knots. Get us out of here"  
The destroyer continued this course for 90 minutes. Still no improvement in sight.

"Sir, I cannot keep the engines online. They are about to freez. We need warmer weather. NOW ! Is the end of the storm in  
sight ?" The engineer said from the engine room.

"I can't see anything out there. The windows are about to freez too. Just a little bit longer! "

After another 20 minutes the engines of the destroyer stopped. They were frozen.  
"Bridge to engine room ... What happened with the engines ?"

"Sir the engines are frozen. We cannot move until it will be warmer" "Great now we are defensless" Dimitri thought

"Here is the captain to all stations. Stay in the ship. Now one will go out. Keep you warm and wait for the next orders. End"  
Dimitri was slightly pissed that the whole ship was frozen and is now transported by the storm who knows where. He and the  
crew had just to wait and wait and wait... until the storm would come to an End.

15 hours later midday after the storm. Dimitri just woke up from a terrible sleep and noticed that he has fallen asleep on the  
bridge. The windows were frozen so he couldn't see what time it was or how the ship looks like after the storm.  
" Dimitri you are awake from your little nap. I have let you sleep because we were still in this storm and nothing really  
happened so we didn't need your wisdom." Andrei was the only crewman on the bridge so Dimitri asked him " How is the crew doing ?  
Any casualities ? Oh I want a complete damage report, our position and a coffee NOW !"  
"Aye Captain I'm on it."

Dimitri was relieved that the ship didn't sunk in the storm, but now he had to make sure that they will find a way back home  
and if it is necessary to make repairs. But first he needed a fresh coffee.

After 15 Minutes of thinking about the ship and the crew Andrei came back with his drink and a very long list.  
"Captain. Do you want the good or the bad news first." After the first nip of his drink Dimitri said" Good news in this  
situation first, because I see none"

"Aye Captain. We are out of this storm and no one from the crew is harmed in any way. The bad news:  
All radar systems are offline.  
All sonar systems are offline.  
We lost both helictopter.  
Our GPS receiver is broken in the storm.  
Our position is unknown.  
The engines are just half functional.  
And all in all the whole ship looks like an Ice berk in the sea."

"Mhhh that looks like we need a few repair teams to repair at least the primary systems. The GPS is not repairable ?"  
"No sir the GPS is completely lost" Dimitri and Andrei worked now on a repair plan for the main engines. Those were the  
most important systems, because until the repair of them they will defensless float trough the North Atlantic.

Dimitri was shocked as he saw the ship from the outside. The bow and the main guns were covered in thick Ice. The rest of  
the ship looked the same and he had to be careful not to slip on the ice.

"So then let's give those engines new life and then start our drive home.

Berk one day ago...

"This is one of the biggest storm I have ever seen" Stoick said worried in the Great Hall.  
"Do we have enough wood and food for the repairs ?"  
Gobber on the otherside of the table answered " Yes of course. And this storm is not bigger than the last ones, but I think  
It's a little bit colder than normal. What do you think ?" Stoick looked at him worried " I know, but something about this  
storm is different. Maybe you are right. It is just a little bit colder."

Hiccup and the other dragon trainers sat in a egde of the Great Hall and just talked about future plans or dragons legends.  
"This is sooo boring" Tuffnut said during he played with a knife in his hands. " Why we cannot go out and fly like always ?"

"Because out there is a heavy storm and it would be very dangerous to fly right now ..." Hiccup said  
"Oh yeah right I think I forgot the storm" Tuffnut added.  
"Guys, when this is all over we can all fly again, but make no decisions you will regret later. Besides we wanted to discuss things  
about expeditions for new dragon species. After all we have just seen a few islands and during this we could increase our bond with  
our dragons. What do you think ?" Astrid suggested.

"Yeah that looks like a plan. I will search every map in Berk and together we could make a course or something." Fishlegs said excited

"But I think we should wait a few weeks for spring. During the winter it is too cold to fly long distances." Hiccup answered

"Then I think we should make a plan for spring and make a course. Let's start with the maps and the surroundings of berk." Astrid suggested.

In the morning of the next day the storm had settled down and the sky was cloudless. A perfect day for flying thought Hiccup. He and  
Toothless had no really big flight since the winter started.

"Are you ready bud ?" Hiccup asked. Of course Toothless is. Toothless is everytime ready when it comes to flying.

They flew away from Berk. Out to the sea. It was one of this beautiful winter days where it is like summer. Without the hot temperatur  
of course. Hiccup found everytime they fly together amazing. Short flights or long flights are the same, but he preferred long flights.  
They were just longer so he could enjoy it longer.  
Now they flew for over 3 hours and Berk was after the first 15 minutes not in sight anymore. So they were really far away now.  
They were never as far from Berk like this time.  
Suddenly they saw a really big Ice... thing in the water below them. It looked almost like a ship, but it was far too big to be one.  
The thing what ever it was was mostly covered in ice and the middle was something like a tower.  
"Wanna check it out? I think this could be interesting for our future expeditions" Hiccup suggested.

Hiccup and Toothless flew now lower and Hiccup could see that this tower or what ever it was was out of some sort of iron.  
He could also see that this thing was definitely made by humans, or so it seems, because he saw some walking on it.

Back to Captain Dimitri Makarov 20 minutes ago.

"Captain our radar and sonar systems are back online and the main guns are alomst finished" The first Officer Andrei was relieved  
that the ship repairs were almost complete and that they soon start to drive back home " The engineer said that the engines would be  
back in 30 minutes. Any other orders sir ?"

"No thanks Andrei. I'm glad that we don't need to make hull repairs and ... " Suddenly one of the crewman from the engine room came  
runnung towards them.

"Sir our pumps are extremly damaged. We need to find land fast or we will sink. !"

Dimitri was shocked to hear that. "_I said that out too loud_" he thought to himself. "How much time have we till we will definitely  
sink no matter what we do? " Dimitri asked concerned "Sir. four hours. Then it will be too late"

Dimitri rushed to the bridge and ask his second Officer Erik who also controls the ship "How long till the engines are full functional?"  
"Sir the engineer said it would take 15 minutes.""Good stay ready for my next orders" Dimitri sat down on his chair in the bridge and  
thought how they could find land when they didn't even know their position.

"Captain Radar Contact 30 miles, 65 knots, comes fast near us, type unknown." The radarman informed the Captain.  
"multiple or a single contact? " Dimitri asked "One contact sir "

Dimitri rushed to the speaker and said" Here is the Captain to all crewman. Get to your battlestations. We have a single radar contact.  
Mayby it's a scout but be careful, wait for new orders. End"

He activated the ship alarm and within 1 minute the whole crew was at there stations.

"Dimitri you have to see this... " Said Andrei with awe as he hold the binoculars to Dimitri.  
"Why didn't you say that we have sight contact ! Give me this " Dimitri said in anger.

"What the hell is this... A giant, flying reptile or something... " Dimitri said to Andrei in awe " I don't know Dimitri, but maybe it will lead  
us to land." Dimitro thought about it. It was not a bad idea. This thing must have a home and it has legs. So it could lead them to land, but...  
The engines... They are still not ready. He ran to the ship phone and asked the engineer" How long till the engines are full functional ?"  
"Sir ready in one minute I just have to repair the last cables." "Ok but please hurry up"

Back to Hiccup and Toothless

Hiccup watched with awe as all the people on this swimming thing suddenly disappeared behind doors. He wondered why they are suddenly had ran inside this thing.  
Were they scared as they spotted him and Toothless? No way they were to high to be spotted that fast. But it is also day and Tootless is good  
visible in daylight.  
"I think we should tell the others before we explore more of this thing"

They turned and headed back to Berk without knowing that this thing has started to follow them.

Back to Captain Dimitri Makarov

He saw that this flying reptile has turned and flew to that the direction where it came from. Instantly he rushed to the ship phone and shouted trough it  
" ARE THIS DAMN ENGINES NOW READY ?! " "Yes Sir those beauties are now ready for the war again" The engineer said with joy.

Dimitri shouted now to the second Officer " New Course: 335 degrees, full ahead, battle stations remain."

With that he went back to his cabin and waited for something interesting again and during he thought about this creature he fall asleep.

AN: First real story from me. The other one from A/O is canceled in the first chapter... Yeah I know not really the best start. After I read  
A story similar to this one I thought I could try it again. I even tried to make the first chapter bigger than the last one. So please  
ignore the other story on my profile. And I'm sorry for all vocabulary and grammar mistakes. My english isn't perfect.  
So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I planned that I could write Chapter two for the next sunday or even tomorrow. But during the week  
I don't know if I can make the third one. I have very long school and I have a lot stress at the moment. But I will make the third one  
for next week Saturday. Give me a review and have a good weekend ;-)

MFG JgdPanther


	2. First Contact

Chapter 02 First Contact

Date: 12.12.1978

Location: Unknown

Operation: 1227

Ship: Udaloy I destroyer

Now it were 3 hours since this strange reptile was spotted near the destroyer. The bow of the ship was slowly but steady sinking, but they had still one hour  
left till the ship would definitely sink no matter what they do. It was now late afternoon and the sun began slowly to set behind the horizon. Dimitri in his  
cabin and thought about the strange reptile. He couldn't stopp thinking about this thing. Somewhere he had seen such a thing before, but where. On the bridge was his first Officer Andrei.  
He searched permanently for land or at leats shallow water. The radar lost the signal of the unkown flight object long ago, but  
the ship still drove in the direction where it left. The current course was still 335 degrees. And then Andrei saw something in the distance. It could be some outlines from an island. He immediately called Dimitri on the bridge, who was there within seconds.

"Dimitri look at this! I think we found something" Andrei said as he gave the binoculars to Dimitri. A little grin was visible on the face of him.

"Perfect. Set a new course straight to this island with as much speed as we have. That could be intersting." Dimitri said

The destroyer had now a new course to 293 degrees. Luckily for the crew the ship was not an Ice Berk anymore. The Ice melted on the way, but it was still visible.

Evening in Berk:

"Really this thing was almost completly out of Ice and there were men on it. I swear it, we have to investigate it." Hiccup said in anger

"I think your brain is completly out of Ice. You were too long out there. Besides This thing what ever it was would have sunk long ago." Snotlout said with his typical Ego.

"If there were men on this Ice berk, maybe they need help" Fishlegs suggested "Maybe their ship is already sunk and they found rescue in this Ice berk"

"Fishlegs it wasn't even an Ice berk. I saw some kind of iron on it and it looks much too unnatural to be one. No I think It's a kind of ship and we should investigate it before it flows away from us ." Hiccup said

"You said that this thing hasn't even a sail or something else. How can it be a ship." Tuffnut said confused.

"No but it has a kind of tower. Oh come on guys where are the adventurer from 2 days ago. We talked about that we should explore the world far away from Berk.  
This could be our chance. Maybe the people on this thing can show us their maps or something else. They could teach us so much please guys, but I cannot do it alone." Hiccup said pleading.

"I think he has apoint about that they could teach us some new things. I'm in !" Said Astrid.

"If you go maybe I will go to. I'm in !" Said Snotlout.

"If they have new maps then our knowledge of the world would be increased. I'm in!" Said Fishlegs with excitment.

"If you guys go we have to go too. It would so boring without you... we are in !" Said Ruffnut.

"But I think we should start tomorrow. It is almost night and today we won't find this thing again. Not in this darkness." Suggested Hiccup.

"Okay so see you tomorrow then"

With that all of them went to their houses and waited excited for the next day. This would be their first explore mission.

Back to the Bridge of our destroyer.

"Is that... Some kind... of village... " Dimitri said with awe. "I haven't seen such a village before. Very small. No defenses and... Statues in the harbour... "  
Dimitri was clueless. Should he just drive in the village say hello and ask for repair, or could this strange people be hostile to them. But one thing was sure they had just 30 minutes before they would sink.  
He really hoped that he would find an island with at least one small drydock. But this one hasn't even a proper harbour.  
But he had no time. He had to make a decision. NOW !

"Andrei bring us to the beach in the West part of the island. We will use the beach as a kind of dryrock. The shallow water will hopefully protect us from sinking."Dimitri  
said with serious.

"Sir... The sand could tear our hull apart." Andrei said with concern.

"I know Andrei but we have no time and no harbour. We have to use this little chance for our ship, because we have no other one." Dimitri said

With that the destroyer changed the course a little bit to starboard. The Sun was now almost behind the horizon and you could see many torches in the village.

"They are not very modern are they... "Andrei said with a laughter. But he was right. The buildings were out of wood and the only light came from torches.  
"I don't think they can help us Dimitri" He said

"I just hope they don't see us during we drive by." Dimitri said with concern.

"Don't worry the darkness will cover the smoke and we have just the necessities lights on. They won't see us."

Indeed no viking saw them as they drove by. The ship drove now slowly towards the beach.

"Here is Captain Makarov to the whole crew. Shortly we will drife straight into a beach. Make you ready for the impact and secure all little objects, which could break during the impact. Wait for new orders. End "

The ship drove now straight into the beach and all what you could hear was the cracking of steel and sometimes a little shout from a crewman of the ship. The destryoer came with  
with loud scratching and squeaking to a halt. And the ship was not even on the beach. It was a few meters before it and the propellers were still free and the rudder movable.  
Perfect for a little rest.

"Ok that was intersting... Captain to engine room: Are there any damaged primary systems ?" Dimitri asked.

"No sir we can start right away with the repair of the main pumps" Said the engineer

"Affirmative ! Start the repairs now. I want this ship clear for sea as fast as possible." Dimitri said as he hung on.

In Berk not far away

"Did you hear that ?" Hiccup asked Astrid outside of the Great Hall.

"Yes it was a kind of squeaking. What was it ?" Astrid asked concerned

"I don't know. It came from the beach. Let's check it out. It could be important for the village." Hiccup suggested

"Okay but we have to be careful. I don't want to see your father mad anymore. It was not the best experience in my life" Said Astrid

"Understandable. Now let's go"

Astrid and Hiccup went to the cliff where you could see the beach, but the ground was very slippy from the rain. Unfortunately they forgot to take their dragons with them. So now they had  
to go trough the field of slippery stones. It was hard especially for Hiccup, because he has his metal foot, which didn't help to go trough this field. As they reached the cliff they couldn't  
believe their eyes.

"What in Odins name is this..." Astrid said with awe

"That Astrid is the thing, which I found in the sea..." Hiccup said

"I think that could be important to the village" Astrid answered

AN: So here Chapter to... It was not really hard, but it took much time...  
I hope there were not so much grammar mistakes or vocabulary mistakes  
that it would be hard to read. I'm unsure in one thing:  
Should have the Vikings and the crew of the destroyer the same speak or  
should they have a few understanding problems?  
Just one thing: Yes I was inspired by you "Somerandomguy1123", but sadly  
you canceled your story :(  
I will upload the next chapter over the next wake maybe Friday or Suterday.

Till then, have good week ;)

MFG JgdPanther


	3. Stranger on Berk

AN: First I'm very sorry for the last chapter. There were so many mistakes... I had forgotten to correct some words and then ... You had to read such a horrible thing and I couldn't correct it anymore  
So I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry for that and I will now watch a little bit more and hopefully don't make such a thing again.  
Another thing: I decided that the crew from the ship and the vikings would understand each other. It will be easier to write for me, because I know nothing about Russian...  
But here is the chapter ;)

Date : 13.12.1978

Location : Unkown

Operation : Canceled [1227]

Ship : Udaloy I Destroyer

"So you said that this thing, what you saw ealier in the sea is now on our beach ?" Stoick asked at a meeting in the Great Hall. Hiccup told his father that this unkown object was now on the beach of Berk with some unkwown people.  
First Stoick wanted to hunt this people from the island, for sneaking up on their beach, but Hiccup could convince him that they should discuss that together with the village and maybe make a peaceful solution.  
But they didn't even know why it was here or what it even was. Most of the Vikings thought that that they should hunt it down too, but Astrid and Fishlegs said that they maybe could learn from this thing and increase their knowledge of the world from them.  
And now they discussed what they should do to this thing without weapons or without: all in all violent actions.

"Yes and I think we should observe it and learn why they are here and what they want from us. Then we should think about a meeting with them. With weapons or with none. Like I said we know nothing about it and we can't come to any solution with this problem now." Hiccup suggested.

The other teenagers were amazed about Hiccup speech. So were the adults. Stoick thought about it. They could still attack them later and if they would know something more about them ... That wouldn't be bad.

"OK. I think the idea from Hiccup is acceptable and we should observe them awhile till we know more about them or this thing. Dismissed" Stoick said. Most of the villagers were really tired and went straight to their houses.  
After all it was midnight and they had a big dinner behind them. Hiccup and other dragon riders were the last in the Great Hall when Astrid asked "What do you think about that ? last day it was in the middle of nowhere and now it is here. Without a sail... "

* * *

"This is one of the questions, which we will hopefully soon know. But we won't reach anything tonight. I'm going home. See you tomorrow." Hiccup said tired with a yawn.

Hopefully they aren't outcasts they thought during they went home.

Back to Captain Makarov on his Udaloy I

The repairs came to a stop hours ago. They had no material left to repair the pumps. The biggest problem was steel. They had nothing left. They needed almost the whole steel for hull repairs or repair one  
of the decks. Sure they had some parts which could be used for the pumps, but without something to secure it, it was for nothing.  
Captain Dimitri Makarov and his first Officer thought about their options. They could visit this little village and asked for steel or iron, but they only saw wooden sail ships. Nothing with steel. They could  
also visit this village and ask for some quarters and hope for rescue from other ships. But it seems that they are the first ship that discovered this island. Because of that, it is very unlikely that some  
random ship will find them and give them their materials they needed. The last one was that they could live for the rest of their lifes on this island. But Dimitri was sure that this would be last option  
they would take. It was more likely that the crew would attack the village for iron and everything they could use for the repairs. But this was also not the best solution.

The night was fast over and somehow Dimitri knew that they wouldn't make anything on this day. He said to the crew that they had to clean the guns and the hull in the water. He wanted the ship would be in  
good shape until they would leave. If they could of course. The only thing, which was damaged was this damned main pump, but without that little thing they couldn't drive back home. luckily nobody on board  
had a big family, which they could miss. The only family the had where the other crewman and maybe one or two in Russia. Of course some had bigger families, but that were just a few.

Dimitri thought it would be good idea to explore the island a little more, so he a made an explore team of him, his second officer Erik, 2 man from the reaload team of artillery gun one and one man from the AA Gun  
Team. The two man from the reload team were really muscular owing to the hard work as a reloader of an artillery gun. The man from the AA gun had good eyes and could look for objects in big distances  
without problems. Without binoculars of course. His second Officer Erik could contact his First Officer on the bridge if there would be a problem and he had also a few weapons with him, but only pistoles and  
some tactical knifes.

They left the ship around midday to explore as much as they could. They also had a unwritten map to mark their postions so they wouldn't get lost.

"I think we begin with the northern part. The village was in the south Part so we won't encounter them. The northern part looks also quite rocky with a big cliff in the End. Then we will wander to the east  
side and back to the ship straight through the island. We would have the half island and still won't disturb this village" Dimitri ordered

"Affirmative sir. Now let's go before the day is over" Erik said. The last part was to the three crewman

"Yes I don't want to get lost in the night on this island. There is still this reptile thing and I don't think it eat grass." Dimitri said

"Now let's go on a little vacation"

With that the little group of man made their way to the northern part of the island. Unfortunately they were watched from above and from the cliff on the otherside of the beach.  
To save electricity they had turn off their Radar and now they didn't saw that there were 5 flying objects above them.

To Hiccup and his group of dragon riders.

"Look ! Some of them are leaving this thing. Snotlout tell my dad about this and in which direction they went. Then wait for us in the village. We will follow them. It seems that they don't know about us"  
Hiccup said

"I'm always getting the boring job. Next time the twins will make this kind of work" Snotlout said in anger.

The group of dragon riders followed the group of man through to whole island. They went northern, eastern and back to the west beach. It was all in all nothing really new. Slowly Hiccup started to believe that  
they would never find their answeres until they would be told to them or they would see them. But none of them happened today. Stoick wasn't pleased too that they found nothing. He sat the whole day on this  
damned cliff and stared at this thing. It was always the same. There were people walking on it. Some making something on this thing to make it... clean it seems. Some people were just standing there doing  
nothing like they would wait for something. But he figured one thing out. There were MANY people on this thing. Much more than in the village. He came to the conclusion that this people if they would attack,  
they would outnumber them.  
In the evening there was a meeting in the Great Hall again and Stoick consisted that they should encounter this people. Hiccup and his friend found nothing too, so what was the point in this observing...

"I think they explored the island to learn about this place. Think about their rout... From the west to the north, then east, but before they could find the village they went back to the beach. I marked the  
points on the map where they were. It is completely planned. Straight Lines and their curves on the map are like corners. What if they already know that we are here, but don't want to encounter us ?  
Hiccup you said that you found this thing in the south... It had to come to the village harbour if it would take a direct route. But it is on the western side, on the beach in a little cove. Like a hiding  
place. And Stoick you said that there were much more people on this thing than in the village. So if they wanted to attack us they had already done it. It is more likely that they are friendly, but because  
we are vikings, they don't think we are friendly ." Fishlegs combined.

"They are avoiding us !" Astrid said as she came to a conclusion.´

"That would mean they know we are, but don't want to come near us... but why that didn't make sense "Hiccup said confused.

"You said that they maybe saw you when you found them. Then they all ran inside this thing. Maybe they are scared" Fishlegs said

"But they are about hundred men. Why they would be scared of us... ?" Stoick asked

"Dad ... I think it is because we are Vikings. Other Tribes are cruel and violent. They think we are the same and want to protect them selfs. And when I flew with Toothless they maybe just saw the dragon  
and thought he would attack them... Now everything about their behavior makes sense" Hiccup said with awe.

It was a long silence after Hiccups words. Most of the Vikings didn't thought they would look so violent to other people. Especially after they made peace with the dragons.  
Astrid was the first who spoke again :"I think we should show them that we aren't a threat to them and that they can trust us. What do you think ?"

"And what makes you think that we can trust them. We still know nothing about them... "Snotlout said

"And what makes you think that they ARE a threat to us ? " Astrid said back. "We don't know nothing about them, but we can change that. I don't want to sit here maybe for weeks and wait that something tells  
us more. No, I think we should take this in OUR hand in introduce our self to them." Astrid suggested, the last part was to Stoick.

"And how do we know that they won't run away from us, or even worse attack us ?" Stoick answered.

"We won't know anything until we make the first move. Maybe we could meet them, if we follow one of this explore groups. They can't run away, because they would get lost. Then we will show them that we don't  
want to harm them in any way. Instead we want to learn from them. Where are they from... what is their tribe like ... such things. And maybe we can offer them something too. But for those things we need to  
meet them" Astrid said. The most of the speech was to the village, but also to the Stoick.  
Stoick planned a group of dragon riders will follow one this explore groups and will wait till they are as far from this thing on the beach as possible. Then they will land and somehow show to them that the vikings  
aren't a threat to them. Yes... That could work.

They worked on the plan until it was around midnight and hoped that the next day would bring their answeres.

Meanwhile by Captain Makarov.

It was now awhile ago since they explored the island. They found nothing really intersting, but they could find out much about the nature of this island. They discovered that they must be very north owing to  
the cold. But they also discovered that this island was agriculturally marked. No other city or village beside the one they had already found. No big factories or something like that. They came to the  
coclusion that this island was not even discovered. They found no place in the Atlantic which could fit the circumstances of the island.  
The repair teams had also no big process. Now they had all parts and steel for the pumps consumed. Captain Dimitri and his officers were really concerned about the situation of the ship.

"We should leave... Maybe we find another ship and can ... " Erik was cut off by Dimitri " No that is not an option. It is more likely that we will sink insted of we will find another ship. Today I thought hard  
about a solution. Thought about every possibility and came to one solution. It might be sound stupid or worse, but I really thought about every option and this one is the best one trust me. We have to ask  
the villagers for help. And if it is just a little bit iron. We need all help we can get and I think it is it worth." Dimitri said "What do you think"

"If you would ask me two days ago I had answered you would be insane, but now... I'm not this sure anymore." Andrei said.

"I think we should take the risk and ask for help! " Said Erik.

"Ok now I just need ideas, how we will confront the village. I mean we can't just go in there ask for steel and leave. They seem that they don't even now what a destroyer is. An there is still this beast...  
I think that I have somewhere seen this thing before but I Don't know where. But back to the plan: WE should make the same team like yesterday. Same rout through the island, but when we are at the east side  
we won't make a turn back to the beach. We will make our way south to the village. Maybe we will meet people on our way. But I want to have better equipment. I want binoculars, a sniper rifle, one of our  
maps,a notebook and some of our money. Maybe they will take that if we need it. OH and Sasha our translater will come with us. Understood " Dimitro odered.

"Affirmative sir." The men answered.

"You are dismissed. See you tomorrow morning" Dimitri said before he went to his cabin.

He still thought about this flying animal. Something told him that tomorrow will be the day where they will start their repairs again. And then they could drive home, make a party, drink and see their  
their friends again.

The next morning.

The sun was not even above the horizon when a group of 5 men left the ship behind and began their tour on the island again. It was not the sunniest morning they had, but at least it wasn't raining. The group  
reached the northern cliffs in the late morning and made now their to the south. To the village. Erik, the first officer, had the sniper rifle, Dimitri had the binoculars and some money and the other crewman  
had the other equipment. Hopefuly they won't need this rifle, Dimitri thought. The way to the east was very hard. They were much roots and little bushes, which made it complicated to navigate straight and  
don't stumble. About Midday they were on a high mountain with a cliff on the village side. They used the cliff to observe he village with the binoculars awhile and what they saw amazed them all. Even  
Dimitri.

There were some kind of very big, sometimes colorful, reptiles everywhere in the village. On the other side, near the coastline they were, they saw something like an arena or a theatre. They saw that the village was not  
really big, but the people were very muscular. They also wore weird clothes. The most part out of fur and here and there some leather. They had helmets with horns and what amazed Dimitro most: They had  
swords, axes, hammers and some had daggers.

"Is this some kind of joke to us. Are they some kind of movie maker..." Erik said in anger. But they fast came to the conclusion that the villagers weren't movie makers. They really lived there.

From the cliff they studied now this kind of arena. They saw multiple children and some of this animals inside. They also saw that they were talking to a big man. A very big man. It looked like a teacher,  
at least a person where the children had respect.

"What are your orders sir ?" asked Erik

Berk a few minutes ago

"Are you ready son. ?" Stoick asked concerned. Today Hiccup would be follow this people and show them that they aren't a threat to them. But he was not sure about whether you could trust them or  
not.

"I'm fine dad. Besides I have toothless." Hiccup said smiling.

"The plan is that the twins will wait here if the men come to the village. I, Astrid, Snoutlout and Fishlegs will search the island for them and if we find them we will try to talk to them" Hiccup explained

The twins weren't happy that they had to stay, but last time Snotlout had to stay and so it would be only fair.

They flew out of the academy... But they were not 20 seconds in the air when Fishlegs shouted" Guys ! Look ! They aren't in the north anymore." He spotted a group of 5 men watching the village from a  
cliff. That wasn't good he thought. Maybe they had changed their plans about leaving the village alone.

"You are right Fishlegs. Let's land behind them so they can't run away." Hiccup ordered.

Meanwhile by Captain Makarov

Unfortunately for the team of five man, they watched another part of the village when Hiccup and his group of dragon riders left the arena.

"Sir look at this... The children aren't in the arena anymore. The reptiles are gone too" said Erik as he gave the binoculars to Dimitri

"Probably they just went away to do something else. Why is that intersting ?" Dimitri asked confused.

"They left within 15 seconds and we didn't even saw it ? If that is the case they are very fast runner !" Erik said sarcastically

"You are right... something is very wrong here" Dimitri said still watching trough the binoculars and scanned the area.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind them. Like a voice of a teenager.

"Who are you and what do you want on our island" The Dimitri's Team turned around to saw a little male teenager in front of them and in the background other three. Two of them were male too . One of  
was big and looked a mix between fat and muscular. The other teen had black hair and was small to the other one, but didn't look weak too. The last one was a female blonde teenager. She looked a bit  
aggresiv and had a axe around her waist. They all had this weird fur, leather clothing. Except for the girl she had armored shoulder plates.

"The better question is: Who are you and where is your leader? " Dimitri asked

"I'm some kind of leader in this group. Now tell me who you are ?" Hiccup asked again. Dimitri was not really impressed. He was even slightly amused about the young boys behavour.

"We don't have to tell you anything about us. But we would like to visit your LEADER, your REAL LEADER. Please stop this stupid game." Erik said annoyed

"Be quiet Erik ! We don't want this people to be angry at us." Dimitri said in anger to Erik "I'm sorry for my second Officer. If you want answeres fine, but first tell me what are these creatures over  
there ?" Dimitri asked. He saw this strange reptile things again, but they were far behind the children. But they were watching them.

"Oh you mean this ones ?" Hiccup asked pointed to the group of dragons behond them. "No this bird over there... Of course this ones !" Dimitri said annoyed.

"You didn't hear about those ? " Hiccup asked in awe

"Nope now tell me or I asked your friends, maybe they know more" Dimitri said more annoyed than in Hiccup last answer.

"Well... Those are dragons" Hiccup explained. There was a little silence before the whole group of man began to laugh. Hiccup looked to his friends and back to the laughing men with a questioned look.

"Are you kidding us... " "Dragons doesn't excist and even when they had killed us long before" The group of man said between the laughter. Dimitri was the only one who didn't laugh. He had to controll  
himself. After all he was the Captain. At the last sentence, one of the laughing man said, Toothless shot a little Plasma blast right between them and Hiccup.  
The man instantly stopped laughing and Erik took the Sniper Rifle and searched for the shoot. Then Toothless came from behind a bush and stood next to Hiccup with a little growl to the man.

"Thanks Toothless" Said Hiccup grateful that Toothless stopped the laughing of the men. Slowly the other dragons with their riders came and stood next to Hiccup. Dimitri just observerd the little group in  
front of him. After that he said: "Erik put down the Sniper" "Sir ?" "Do what I said. If they wanted to attack us they had already done it. Now put this weapon away" Dimitri ordered sharp.

"We answered your question. Now answer ours" Hiccup said.

"Ok I think that is fair. I'm Captain Dimitri Makarov from a Udaloy I destroyer from Russia. This man on my left is my second officer Erik, this is Sasha our translater and the other three behind me are  
crewman from the reload team and one from the AA-GUN team. Any other questions ?" Dimitri said. The last part was a little bit sarcastic.

Hiccup turned around and asked in a whisper his friends what they should do now."We should take them to the village now. Your dad should be there if we ask some new questions to them" Astrid whispered

Hiccup told the five man that they will escort them to the village and that the chief will take over from there.

Dimitri and his group were not happy that they were escorted by a few teenagers and their... what they called them... dragons. But they were curious about how the village would react to their presence.  
It looked like the villagers didn't even know real clothes. Dimitri was all they way deep in his thoughts and he didn't noticed that this blonde girl came next to him and started to ask more questions about  
them "... come from ?" He understood just the half. "What did you ask. I didn't notice you" He apologized. "Well I asked: Where are you come from ?" Astrid asked again.

"Ah... We are from Russia. It is far east from here. About five or four days with our ship." Dimitri answered.

"I do not know this place" She said when they arrived at the village. The group of man could hear whispers and rumors about their arrival, but he tried to stay calm. They arrived after a short walk through  
the village, a house on a little hill. They thought that almost every man in the village was watching them. The little boy, who said that he was the leader, knocked on the door of the house and  
called "Dad, are you in there ? We have found something or someone" "Dad..." Dimitri thought" That is interesting" he thought to himself.

With a loud squeak opened the door and a very large man stood in front of the house. Very large was a understatement... He was huge, to the little boy.

"So you found our visiters Hiccup. Bring them inside" He said as he turned back into the house. The man of the reload team began to snicker when the name Hiccup was mentioned. But a sharp glare from Dimitri  
was enough to stop them.

They went inside the house with awe. It was like a museum... All things were out of wood and leather, even the plates and bowls. They sat around a fire infront of the large man. Some of the teens had left, and just  
the little Boy, Hiccup, and the blonde girl came with them inside. The Capatin was infront of his crewman and to his left was Erik again. He had still the Sniper Rifle in one hand. But Dimitri saw just  
swords, shields and daggers. No rifles, no pistols and no guns. So no need to worry

"Sooo... Let's start" The huge man said. "I'm Stoick the Vast. And that here is Hiccup my son." This time, the men didn't laugh "And this girl is Astrid" He pointed to the girl.  
"Now tell me what do you want on my island" Stoick asked

"Oh that's easy. We are here, because our ship was damaged in a storm and we need repairs. After the Storm, we saw one of this dragons... We thought it could lead us to land. And it had. We found this island  
just three hours after that and we decided that we would use it as a kind of place to repair our systems. When we drove by we saw your village, but we didn't want to disturb you or make you guys angry so we drove  
to the beach. We started to make our repairs and during that, I thought it wouldn't be bad if we would explore the island, but we still avoided you, to make no problems. That was our little story" Dimitri  
answered. He didn't mentioned that the harbor of them was too small and that they wanted meet them today anyway.

"But why our island ? Why not other ones. We aren't the only tribe here you now" Stoick asked

"Like I said... This black dragon led us here" Dimitri said. Stoick glanced angry over to Hiccup, who just looked away to the new men.

"Well how long will it take till you can leave again" Stoick asked. In the end looking to Hiccup.

"That is exactly our problem... In the rate we repair now: Forever" Dimitri answered calm.

"And can I ask why." Stoick asked annoyed.

"We have no materials left to repair the last parts. We hoped you could give something to us." Dimitri said

"I'll think about it. Now leave our village. We will meet you tomorrow on the beach again." Stoick said sharp

"All right" Dimitri said "Let's go guys back to the ship." He ordered

They walked back to the ship a little disappointed in the day. They hoped they could find help, but they just found some curious kids and an angry chief of a tribe, which is who knows where.  
But they had still hope for tomorrow. That this day would bring the solution of all problems. And maybe, just maybe they can visit their home soon.

AN: So this was chapter three. I hope that it is not as bad as the last chapter. The next update will not come until Saturday, but I will work hard to update soon. Oh and I tried to correct this mistake that the lines were slipped. I hoped it is at least a little bit better now. If not write in the review whether I should remain by this new style or should return to the old one.  
Give me a review and I wish you a good weekend start and a nice friday ;)

MFG JgdPanther


	4. Silence before the Storm

AN : Sorry for the late chapter, but I was very busy with homework and school.  
I know it sounds like an excuse and you might be a bit angry and I understand  
this.  
And to answer your question "somerandomguy1123" I'm from germany and 15 years old.  
So... but here is the chapter :

Date : 15.12.1978

Location : Unknown

Operation : Canceled

Ship : Udaloy I

"You led the here Hiccup ! I can't believe it. What if they were hostile to us or worse" Stoick yelled in anger at Hiccup

Just the group of teenagers, Stoick and Gobber were in the Great Hall to discuss the new situation. Stoick was furious after  
he heared that Hiccup led the stranger to Berk. Although Hiccup didn't knew it either, but that was not relevant for him.  
And now they were all sitting in the Great Hall, discussing what to do next.

"And now Hiccup I want to know how did you find them today before you brought them to us and what happened there. I want to  
know all what you know ! " Stoick said in anger to Hiccup, who was standing before Stoick, avoiding eye contact.

"We found them around midday on the cliff on the edge of the village. Almost immediately after we took off with our dragons,  
we saw them lying on the cliff. It looked like they were observing the village. We flew behind them to watch them awhile and that  
they couldn't ran away if they see us. Then I went behind one of them and asked what they were doing here, but I personally think that  
they are really arrogant, because they were really disrespectful with us on the cliff. Even when they saw the dragons, but then they  
were not as arrogant than before. Ah... there is one more thing you need to know: They don't know dragons. I was stunned too, but that's  
not all. They also thought that we would be some stupid kids, who just messed with them, or wanted to play a game. But I also have to  
say that their leader was calm and respectful. At least it looked like that. Then we brought them to the village, because they wanted to  
speak with you. And ... You know the rest." Explained Hiccup

"Sadly they said almost nothing about them selfs or their weird clothes" Fishlegs said in thoughts

"You said that they were avoiding us, but today they were on the edge of our village ! !" Stoick said

"I know it looks pretty bad, but don't do what I think what you will do..." Hiccup said pleading to Stoick

"We need to get rid of them... When we will meet them tomorrow again on the beach, we will ambush them and then they have to leave or die."  
Stoick said confident.

"Did you even listen to them when they were here ? They said they can't leave, because they have no materials to repair their ship." Hiccup said.

"They will die and that's my final decesion" And with that he left the Great Hall and

"Oh this is just great, it can't get any better" Hiccup said sarcastic

"And now you will do something behind your father back and I will try to stop you, but you will not listen to me" Astrid said to Hiccup sarcastically

"Look we can't just watch and wait that something good will happen that can rescue this strange men. We need to help them. They didn't looked like that  
they will attack us or want to hurt us. They outnumber and could already attack us, but they don't." Hiccup said, tried to convince his friends to help  
him.

"And when do you think we should help them. Tomorrow morning ? " Snoutlout asked.

"No... What about... NOW " Hiccup said back.

"You know it is midnight and our parents will make a search party to find us if we don't come home ..." Tuffnut said

"Yes, but they will not search us near this thing on the beach... They will search us in the forest, but they will not come near the beach until tomorrow  
morning !" Hiccup explained

"And now tell me... How can we help them or better make them leave ?" Snotlout asked

"I don't know. We should just talk to them and find out more about them. Then we could warn them of the ambush..." Hiccup said

"I think it's worth to try. After all we can still learn from them " Fishlegs said convinced

"Then let's start... " Astrid said

The group of dragon riders flew some laps above this thing to see if they could land on it. They found a good place on the backside of this thing. It was  
very dark, but they could see that there were some patrols on their landing field.

"Great, How can land without making a fuss, if there are patrols on every part of this thing." Snoutlout said annoyed.

"Remember, we don't want to sneak up to them. We want to talk to them, and for that we need them too... "Hiccup said  
"We land when just one patrol is left. Let's go! " Hiccup explained

They landed on the former landing platform of the helicopters, which were sadly destroyed in the storm a few days ago.  
Hiccup tried to calm down the dragons during Fishlegs observed the thing

"It looks like some kind of iron... What ever it is... I don't think it's a ship" Fishlegs explained

"Fishlegs I saw this thing in the middle of nowhere. It definitely can swim" Hiccup said back.

Suddenly they heared footsteps behind them and somone said "You again !"

Captain Dimitri Makarov a few minutes ago

Dimitri was eating with his crew men and talking about the last events. He wasn't pleased that the chief, Stoick he thought, had literally throw them out of  
the village. He hoped that the next meeting would bring a decesion when suddenly one of the patrol team came in and said that some strange kids had landed  
on the landing platform. He instantly knew who it was.

He ran with a security team behind him to the former landing platform of the helicopter. He expected what he saw. This kids and their dragons again...  
Oh and their "leader" what was his name... Hiccup.

"You again !" Dimitri said in anger.

"What do you want from us after you literally throw us out of your village ?"

"We want to talk. That's all" Hiccup answered.

"At this time ? You should go to sleep or at least go home" Dimitri said annoyed

"No. We need to talk NOW !" Hiccup said, the last word a bit louder.

"OK, OK no need to wake the whole crew. We will go to my cabin and talk there. We will see how important it is... " Dimitr said as they turned and went to his cabin.

The teenagers were amazed how this 'ship' looked from the inside. All was out of some kind of iron and here and there some sort of lanterns, but with no fire.  
And there were MANY men. Fishlegs counted about 45 and they were still walking. Now one spoke during the walk trough the ship. The teenagers were too amazed and  
Dimitro too angry that some kids disturbed his plans for the late evening, but he remained calm and was thinking what the kids could possible want from them.

When they reached his cabin, Dimitri offered them 6 chairs on the opposite of a round table. He told his security team that they could go and watch this 'dragons' and  
he would talk meanwhile with the kids.

"So... You wanted to talk to me. Here we are alone in my cabin and now I want to know what in the hell is so important that you came the way here in the middle of the night.  
Oh and let me guess your parents don't know that you are here." Dimitri said still annoyed about the new guests.

"We wanted to know more about you, this thing and... Yes all about you." Fishlegs explained, but became a sharp glare from Hiccup to shut up.

"Okay... Hiccup right ?" Hiccup gave a nod " Of course. You know I told you already why we are here... We didn't wanted to come here, but we HAD TO. Besides this thing here is a ship.  
A destroyer. We have 296 men on board, our main gun has 130 mm, some missles, 26 sea mines, four AA guns, and two other artillery guns. This is to be exact a Udaloy I destroyer class  
ship. It's main directive is to track down submarines, but we can defend us from other ships or planes too. That were the main information about this ship.  
Now more about me: I'm Dimitri Makarov, I'm 56 years old and born in Moscow. Anymore questions ?" Dimitri said sarcastically

"Ehhhh... What did you just say. I understand nothing ... " Ruffnut said confused

"Don't look at me. I don't know it either." Tuffnut said to Ruffnut.

'Are thy really that stupid... ' Dimitri thought.

"Guys I think you might leave and I, Fishlegs and Astrid will stay here. We will explain all tomorrow, but I think it might be the best for all " Hiccup suggested

"Okay if you think so. I'm tired anyway. Bye" Said Snotlout

"You know the way back do you ?" Dimitri asked amused. Snotlout stopped immediately and turned to look at Dimitri. He called Andrei, who would lead him back to the dragons.

Dimitri let out a lout sigh after they left and sat back in his chair. He looked to Hiccup then to Astrid and to Fishlegs.

"And... Do you have another questions ?" He asked this time not sarcastically

"Ah yes : How can this ship out of Iron swim ?" asked Fishlegs

Dimitri looked at him shocked and explained how a ship out of iron could swim... Fishlegs didn't understood it fully, but he could follow his explanation.

"Understood ?" Dimitri asked

"Over 88 prozent of it thanks" Answered Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs did you take notes ?" Astrid asked "Of course I have" He answered proud

"Now to the other thing why we came: We want to warn you " Hiccup said now seriously

"Warn us from what" asked Dimitri now seriously too.

"From the meeting tomorrow. My fahther, also chief of the tribe, will make an ambush attack. He said that you will leave or die in a fight" Hiccup said

Dimtri said nothing first, just looking at him speechless. Then all of sudden he began to laugh hysterical " He wants attack us... and said we will die or leave...  
That's funny ... " He said between his laughs

Hiccup looked to Astrid and Fishlegs with a sad expression. Dimitri stopped his laughing and looked at him now a bit more seriously "You are not joking, are you " He asked

"No and... we just wanted to warn you." Hiccup said and stood up

"Wait... We could make a decesion together " He said now almost pleading. If he loose this villagers then he will loose his only chance to bring this ship back to Russia.

"Well the night is almost over. Okay why don't you just show us a bit of your ship" Astrid asked looking to Hiccup and Fishlegs

"Okay then come... It will be a long tour" Dimitri said now more hopefully that maybe they could still get their help.

He led them almost trough the whole ship, but he avoided the engine room and the missle launcher. Fishlegs took from all things notes and sketches. Even from the hallway.  
The next station was the 130 mm main gun infront of the ship. Fishlegs notebook was almost full and he just had a few pages left.

"And this is our main gun. One of the strongest weapons we have." Dimitri said proud of the ship, but the group of teenagers couldn't understand why this thing called 'gun'  
can possible so strong. It has no blades, no kind of crossbows or something else. But the last station was the bridge. They went trough some corridors and doors when they  
reached the bridge. They were amazed again by the number of levers, buttoms and blinking lights.

"This my friends is my first Officer Andrei Ibramovich. He helps me in some situation and represents me if I'm not on board.  
Well looks like the sun is about to rise. The meeting will be soon and I thank you for the warning. Hopefully nothing bad will happen, but you should really go home.  
Your parents must be sick about your absence. " Dimitri said

"Thank you for all Dimitri. Hopefully we will see each other soon." Hiccup said in a good bye. The teens were escorted to their dragons, which where feed during their absence.

Hiccup looked one time back to the crew and the ship before he took off and flew back to Berk. In a few hours will be the meeting and he hoped that his father changed his mind.

Dimitri really started to like those guys. Maybe some of them were not really smart, but he liked this 'Fishlegs'. He was the smartest one, but shy and he thought that this was his problem.

3 Hours later

Dimitri prepared him for the meeting or the 'ambush'. He told his crewmen that they could be a attack from the villagers and that they should prepare the guns for a battle.  
He was now on the bridge, watching trough his binoculars and waited for the arrival of the villagers.

AN: Again sorry for the long lack of updates and the short chapter. I promise that I will update sunday again.  
Till then I wish you a good weekend and I hope you enjoyed the chapter  
See you soon ;)

MFG Jgdpanther


	5. Second Encounter

AN: Like I promised: update on sunday.  
Not much to say in the beginning, hope you enjoy.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were on the way back to the village as the sun began to rise. They hoped that their parents were still asleep or at least wouldnt be mad at them.  
Hiccup flew with Toothless trough the window of his room and prentended that he was asleep.  
Not 5 seconds after that his father came in the room and asked " Where were all of you last night ? You, Astrid and Fishlegs..."

"ehhh... well... We were on a patrol... to avoid a attack from the stranger." Hiccup stuttered.

"Really ? I wonder if the others will say the same... " Stoick said as he began to leave Hiccups room. "No that won't be necessary !" Hiccup shouted before Stoick could the leave  
the house. Stoick stopped and went back to Hiccups room.

"Now where were you three last night..." He asked again.

"We... We were visiting the stranger..." Hiccup said avoiding eye contact

"YOU WHAT ?! " Stoick yelled "I thought I made me clear that we will get rid of them in the morning... Why did you visit them" Stoick asked in anger.

"Because they already could attack us, but they didn't. I don't think they are a threat and I think we can make a peaceful solution. We visited their leader and explained to him the  
the current situation. This time he listened to us and was willed to answer all of our questions. Some of his men even fed our dragons during we talked to him.  
And he showed us his ship, how it works, how many men there are and ... their weapons." Hiccup said, the last part hesitantly.

"And... What do you know ? This will make the ambush easier than it already is." Stoick said relieved.

"Fishlegs took the notes, I don't know much, but there is one thing more you should know dad ... We warned them about your ambush." Hiccup said

"OH PLEASE NO... " Stoick yelled "Why you always have to make things complicated. We could get this fast over, but no, you had to destroy our only solution." Stoick said in anger.

"It ISN'T the solution to attack. The leader of them was really friendly towards us and he even wished us good luck. No human will say good luck to an enemy" Hiccup said back

"Except he knows that he will win... " Stoick said in thoughts.

"We will start the attack in 1 hour. But we will not make an ambush... "Stoick said as he left the house

"Oh this is just great... "Hiccup said. He ran towards the academy to explain the new situation to the others.

"Fishlegs ? Astrid ? Anybody here ?" He asked as he entered the old arena

"Hiccup there you are... My parents left the house to help prepare a attack. What's going on ?" Astrid asked

"I had to tell my father, but unfortunately he didn't take it well. He wants to attack in one hour, but with no ambush"

"We need to warn Dimitri and his men... We need to..." Astrid was cut off by Hiccup "We have to warn them, but we need the others. And a plan to stop my father... You find the others, I will  
think of a plan. We will meet us on 20 minutes here again." Hiccup said. He tried to think of a way to stop his father, but all ways seem to end that they will just make things worse. Maybe Fishlegs  
has some ideas... after all he has the notes and the sketches... Maybe just maybe the strangers can defend themselfs, but then they had to injure some vikings. Somehow they had to show his father  
that they need just help and want no war. But his father is not easy to convince. His father will try to convince him and the others that they should attack them from above, but...  
He was cut off by Fishlegs when he came in with the other dragon trainers.  
"Need some help ? I heared what your father planned and I agree that we need to stop him " He said

"Fishlegs what did you found out with your notes and sketches ?" Hiccup asked.

"I definitely can say that they have much better technologies than the Vikings. Probably even better tactis in battles and combat. I don't understand their weapons yet, but they have to be powerful.  
Their ship looks also like a military ship. Good armor and of course the iron hull. If you ask me I would say that they will win against us." Fishlegs explained

"Pfh... We have dragons. They are just men we could beat them any time" Tuffnut said

"Idiot they have a ship out of iron... I don't think our dragons will make damage" Ruffnut said

"Come on guys that isn't important whether our dragons can beat them or not. We have to find a way to stop my father from attacking" Hiccup said annoyed

"This talk here has just brought that we know that they have better weapons and better ships. That means that they are smart. That means that they can defend them selfs. And that means that they will  
find a solution. Without killing Vikings. This time we can't do anything... " Snotlout combined

"Snotlout... I didn't thought I would say that, but I think you are right..." Fishlegs said

"No there has to be a way... maybe" Hiccup said

"No Hiccup we have no time, The attack of your dad will be in 30 minutes. We can just hope that the people on the beach can find a solution." Astrid interrupted him.

"And what do you think we should do ? Watch and see which side wins ? " Hiccup asked in anger

"I'm afraid so. We can watch it from the cliff and if one side needs help, we can still interfere. This time we really can just watch." Astrid explained calm.

"If we had more time..." Hiccup said as he started to walk to the cliff, where they will watch his father and see what he will do.

To Dimitri Makarov.

Dimitri waited about 2 hours and still was no villager in sight. He almost thought that Stoick had changed his mind, but suddenly he saw a huge group of men walking down the beach.  
They had weapons and big shields. 'That doesn't look like an ambush to me' he thought. It was almost amusing to him like the villagers came with swords, bows and shields. He watched from  
the bridge till the villagers took their battle formations, before he said " Andrei. Activate the alarm and prepare the radar and weapon systems. I think they don't want to help us" Dimitri said.  
Suddenly a storm out of arrows flew straight onto the deck. Fortunately all crewmen were inside the ship or at least inside the gun turrets

"Bridge to artillery: Load flare ammunition and aim in the air right above the villagers." Dimitro ordered. 'That will give us some time' Dimitri thought  
It took some time to reload the artillery guns, but in 1:20 minutes they were ready again and aimed in the air above the vikings. "Fire" Dimitri said. The shining artillery grenades flew in a  
straight line right above the vikings.

To Stoick

Stoick was about to make the last preparations for the battle. He saw that no man was on the beach or on this thing. It seems that no one spotted them or that they were still asleep. After all  
it was just after sun rise. Suddenly they heared something like loud explosions and saw that there was smoke at some places on this thing. Could they possible had an accident...  
Stoick wondered why all men looked up and then he saw it. Some weird looking, shiny things in the air right above them. They were fast out of sight.

"What in the name of Thor was that ?" He asked himself.

He watched them till they were out of sight before he ordered the next burst of arrows.

Back to Dimitri [ AN: Many jumps I know :/ ]

The next wave of arrows hit the ship. Dimitri was out of ideas. He didn't want to harm those villagers, but they were still firing at them. Sure they made no damage, but it wasn't good either.  
"Is there a chance that we can repair the main pump if we take steel from unnecessary parts, like water pipes for the crew cabins or steel from one artillery gun ?" Dimitri asked Andrei very concerned  
They couldn't wait for ever, but he won't attack the villagers either.

"Yes it could work, but are you sure ? It will take at least 2 hours." Andrei his first Officer said.

"Yes I'm sure. We won't get help from this island, but the leader of this village said that there would be other islands. Maybe there we can get some iron..." Dimitri said

"Affirmativ I will give the new orders to the crew" Andrei said

Two Hours Later

The crewmen of the destroyer worked hard to remove some parts of unnecessary pipes and some parts of one of the artillery guns. From this gun remained just the hull. The ship was now, even with one artillery gun less, clear  
for sea again. Dimitri wondered why he had this idea this late, but now he just wanted to leave this island behind and hoped that he would find another.  
"Sir the main pump is now about half funktional and we are clear for sea again" His second Officer Erik reported.

"Take this destroyer to sea again. Set new course 120 degrees and hope that we will not ecounter a storm again." Dimitri said to Erik.

"Andrei tell the artillery crew they can stop this pointless shooting with flare ammunition. I want that they load High Explosive again." He ordered to Andrei

Slowly the turbines of the destryoer began to rotate. There were lots of scraching noises before the Udaloy began to move backwards.  
Dimitri was relived that they could at least drive to another island before the pump would break again AND leave this island without hurting the villagers.  
But he was a bit sad that he had to leave this teenagers. He just began to like them. The ship left the beach backwards to the sea before it started to turn slowly and drive forward again.  
The ship drove now south-east away from Berk, but straight to Outcast island.

To Stoick again

"We have done it !" Cheered one of the vikings as this strange ship began to move away from the island. Stoick was amazed that this ship could drive without a sail or something.  
He just watched with awe as this huge ship began to move away from the beach and started to turn. He couldn't understand why this people prefered to flee instead of fighting. Maybe they are not  
strong and powerful like they thought, but what were this strange flying things. But there was one thing that amazed him most: They were shooting arrows at them for about two hours, but there  
was no visible damage. The catapults made just little scratches. One second he thought that maybe Hiccup was right, but Hiccup said that they couldn't leave the island, but they did. He went  
happy back to the Great Hall to celebrate the victory.

To Hiccup

Astrid and the others left after one hour. They said it was too boring to watch. Hiccup watched the whole two hours what was happening, but it was always the same. The Vikings shoot a wave of arrows to the ship and the ship fired this weird shiny things to the Vikings.  
No side was losing or wining it almost looked like a draw, but suddenly there came smoke out of the tower where the 'bridge' was. Then after two minutes the ship slowly moved backwards away from the beach.  
It left a huge track where it hull was. He was amazed how this ship looked when it moves. But he wondered why Dimitri said that they couldn't leave the island and needed Iron for the repairs.  
He watched as the ship slowly turned and then drove fast away. All hopes of learning from them were now destroyed. He went sad back to his house to think about the last few days.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but this one was necessary for the next chapters.  
I look forward to the next part of the story, when the destroyer will meet the Outcasts.  
Maybe I will update during the week, till then I wish you all a good week. ;)

MFG JgdPanther


	6. Outcasts ?

Chapter : 06 Outcasts ?

AN: Sorry for the boring last chapter, but don't worry there will be bigger battles than the last one. I'm  
not even sure whether the last scene was a battle or not.  
Hope you enjoy ;)

Date : 18.12.1978

Location : Unknown

Operation : Canceled

Ship : Udaloy I

Dimitri and his crew were now almost 2 days in the open sea again, but they still hadn't found a new island, where they could ask for help again. Dimitri had read the maps over and over again, but  
he just found 4 islands near their current postion. Except for Berk. The main pump had worked so far, but the chief engineer couldn't say how long it will last before it will breake again...  
On Dimitris map the islands were marked as uninhabited, but now after he visited those 'vikings' he wasn't sure anymore. Berk was marked as a small city with a cargo harbour, but also with shipyards.  
Nothing made any sense to him now. He just hoped to find people this time, who can or want to help them.

Dimitri was about to read the maps again, when he was called to the bridge by his second officer Erik. He said that he spotted something intersting.

"What did you found ?" Dimitri asked as he ran in the bridge. Andrei and the other Crewmen were in the engine room so he was alone with Erik.

"Look ! 060 degrees from our current postion... It looks like an island, but a very rocky island" Erik said a bit proud of his work.

"Yes I can see it. I can see some lights too... but wooden houses..." Dimitri said in thoughts. "There is also some kind of small harbour, but only for sail ships... Set new course : 185 degrees.  
Straight to the litte harbour" Dimitri ordered. He gave the binoculars back to Erik, who set the new course, and went to the small phone on the wall.

"Bridge to engine room: How long will this pump work, before it break ?" Dimitri asked

"Sir. I think we have about two days, but some pipe parts from the artillery gun are already slightly damaged." Andrei said from the engine room.

"Okay. Thanks for the info" Dimitri said and hang up.

The ship was fast approaching this unexplored island and Dimitri could even see the little harbour from the bridge now. Without binoculars. He couldn't see any villagers, but he saw definitely sail ships.  
They looked very stupid for him, with all the spears and swords in them. 'And here we go again' He thought as they casted their anchor next to one of the other sail ships.

"I want the same team and the same equipment like last time !" Dimitri ordered, but this time every man had a rifle.

Immediately, after they left the ship, they were sourounded by very tall men with black hair and crossbows. 'Not again' Dimitri thought as he saw the men with their crossbows.

"What do you want on our island with your weird ship ?" One of the men asked.

"Well we were trapped in a storm and our ship is extremly damgaged. We just came to ask for help..." Dimitri tried to explain.

"Our chief will answer this question. Take off all your weapons and follow us, but first I want to know who your leader is and what's his name is..." The same man from before said

"I'm the leader of this team: My name is Dimitri Makarov and yes I would like to meet your 'chief' , but I will not take off my weapons !" Dimitri said

"Oh Okay you would be dead anyway if you would attack us... Now follow me"

Dimitri and his team followed the man to one of the higher hills on the island. Dimitri was stunned that people could live in this stony desert. Maybe that was one of the reasons why the people here were so  
unfriendly.

They reached a small house on a hill, which was also completly black like the rest of the village. Shortly after they arrived, a muscular man with black hear and a long black beard opened the door.

"Who are this men ? And why did you brought them to me ?" He asked

"Sir they drove in our harbour and just asked for help, but I have to add that they have a very weird ship... completly out of iron ! This one here is their leader... I think Dimitri was his name."  
The man, who Dimitri followed, answered and pointed to Dimitri.

"Do you even know who I am ?! I'm Alvin the treacherous, chief of the Outcast tribe and we don't give somebody just 'help' . What do you even need to visit Outcast island. ?" Alvin asked confused

"We need some materials to repair our ship, which was extremely damaged during a storm. You said that you won't give JUST somebody help, but maybe we can offer you something..." Dimitri suggested.

"I think we should discuss that in my house... We will see whether you can offer us something or not. I hope it for you..." Alvin said threatening.

Dimitri followed Alvin together with his second Officer. The rest of the group waited outside. Dimitri was disappointed that all things in the house were out of wood again. They sat around a big table  
in the middle of a room with swords and spears on the walls.

"Now tell me why are you here and why do you need the help from the Outcasts and what kind of help do you need... " Alvin said calm

"Well... A few days ago we were trapped in a storm and our ship was extremely damaged, soon after we left the storm we spotted some kind of flying reptile. We followed it till we found an island not far  
away from here. I think the island was called Berk or something like that. Anyway we asked the villagers for help, but unfortunately for us they were not very friendly and attacked us at the next day.  
We fled from the island and tried to search for another. And now we are here." Dimitri explained, but he didn't say that they had to use materials from their own ship to repair their pump.

"Well the people of Berk are not very friendly..." Alvin started to laugh. But he stopped as he realised something. He thought that he could use this men with their strong amored ship to attack Berk and kidnap  
the dragon conqueror... Maybe kidnap his Night Fury too. A grin spread across his face.

"I think we could make some kind of trade in that case. Stoick the chief of Berk has a man called the dragon conqueror. We need him to tame our dragons, because they still attack our village and destroy  
many of our houses. We asked Stoick for help too, but we had the same result like you. They attacked us and we still have no solution now. If you help us too bring the dragon conqueror to our village we  
will give you the materials for your ship. What do you think ?" Alvin suggested with a mischievous grin

Dimitri thought about it... He would have to attack a village, which has just swords and bows, but would become the well needed materials. After all Berk had attacked them and also the Outcasts...  
"Deal. But with 'bring him to your village', you mean kidnap him, do you ?" Dimitri asked to be sure

"Yes. But he will not be a problem. He has just to be here" Alvin answered calm.

"Who is this 'dragon conqueror' anyway ?" Dimitri asked

"Not necassary for you now. First we need to make a plan and after that we will give you what you need." Alvin said calm again.

Dimitri was the first time a bit happy since they encountered the storm. 'Maybe this is the beginning of our way back home' He thought.

"Well what do you think we can do to help you to 'bring' the dragon conqueror to your village ?" Dimitri asked. He wanted to help them soon so they could soon return back to Russia

"You and your ship will be a distraction. I and my men will attack them from behind during they fight against you. Your ship is out of iron and I don't want to know why it can swim, but it have to take  
a few hits. When they see that we attack them from behind they will return to their village, but when they are there we already will have our objective. Then you need just to distract them again by attacking them.  
We will flee and soon after you finished them you can return to your home. Good plan what do you think ?" Alvin suggested, proud of his own plan.

"Not, Not bad and I think that our ship can take a few hits from the dragons or the arrows from the vikings. And we can distract them pretty much too. I think that could work, but our ship is still in no shape  
for a battle. Our Engineer will give your smith or what you have the designes for the parts we need. I think we will be ready for tomorrow morning" Dimitri said certainly

With that, Dimitri and his team returned back to their ship, happy that they finally found someone who is willing to help them. Dimitri told Andrei what the new situation is. First Andrei was not pleased to  
attack Berk, but he had to admit that he was glad that they finally could repair their main pump and maybe even rebuild one of their artillery guns.

13 Hours later : 5 in the morning

'Finally...' Dimitri thought. The ship was fully repaired and even had all his artillery guns back. The Smith from the Outcasts had some problems by some parts so Dimitris chief engineer had to help him a little.  
The parts they had were not as good as parts in a ship yard, but they worked and that was all what mattered. Alvin said that they will head to Berk in 20 minutes, because the sail ships of them were not as  
fast as the Udaloy I destroyer class. Dimitri and his crewmen were already ready and waited for Alvin and his men to start their way to Berk.

Alvin was stunned that such a ship could drive that fast without any sails, but he didn't care. He just thought about his revenge. He wanted Hiccup to tame their dragons not for peace, but Dimitri 'didn't need  
to know' he thought.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter again, but my father visited me today and I just see him one time in a month :/  
This chapter was hard to write, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
See you soon...

MFG JgdPanther


End file.
